Spider-Woman: Faith and Glory
by Masterless
Summary: Jessica Drew is the ORIGINAL Spider-Woman. The "dark angel of San Francisco". For so long she has remained in the shadows of the 616 Universe. So many forgot that the red and gold color costume she wore WAS the first and best Spider-Woman. But for the Glory of God, there are those who wanted to make her 'image' far more important. But to what cost?
1. Prologue

Every movement adds friction that causes Jessica to let out groans through the object wedged between her lips. Tried as she might have, she can't seem to find any position that would alleviate the strain of the ropes that are sawing through the material of her costume. Like webbing, ropes have slithered all over her, capturing her every form, detaining the most simplest movements of her limbs, and rendering her completely immobile. If it's not for the sake of keeping her helpless, the ropes are also intricately weaved all over her body in a way that highlights every womanly assets that she has. Part of her truly feels that the way the ropes are crisscrossing all over her upper body, the way it encircles her breasts and forcing their form to be more rounded, the way the rope trails around her naval and slides down on her crotch, and of course the way her legs are forced to be awkwardly spread out in a frog tie position, these things further establish the idea that she isn't just to be detained; she is also in display for some perverted artistic pleasure. Left in some unknown location and lying on some kind of make shift webbing; Jessica knows that her fate is far more cruel than just mere death.

"HENNO?!" she cries out through the metal like gag that was placed between her lips. "COMEFOUU?! ANUONE?! WHAP UO UOU WANP?!"

The only thing that replies to her are her own incoherent cries which echoes through the mysterious open space that she is being held in. Waiting for a few moments until her own voice is no longer reverberating among the open space, Jessica tries for the fiftieth time to try and break the ropes that are holding her hostage. She is Spider-Woman with or without the mask. She is an Avenger. She has been part of the reason why the universe is safe against the evil that threatens it. Breaking through simple rope, despite how meticulous and organized it is tied, should always be cakewalk to her. Flexing her arms and pushing out her chest, Jessica tries fervently to pull her arms apart and perhaps by pushing out her upper body, her super strength would snap the ropes as she has done in the past, but to her dismay she is greeted with the same result as before: _defeat_. Biting on her gag, Jessica slumps back down, showing an obvious case of hopelessness as the ropes further tightens against her struggle. Her hands are effectively bound behind her that any attempt to pick on the knots proves to be more detrimental than helpful. What's even more humiliating than meeting a stronger inanimate foe is that feeling of the rope that is threaded between her womanhood. The awkward feeling of pain and… something else hounds her with every flinch and every minor movement. Then of course there is that odd beeping on the strange metal piece that is acting like her gag that makes things even more intimidating. What is it? A bomb? A pain apparatus that activates if she struggles too much? Is it the reason why her super strength is completely negated? Or is it simply just a fancy gag her captors chose to use?

The better question is: how did she get here? The moment she woke up, Jessica didn't have a slightest idea as to why she is here like this. Looking into her mask that was ripped out of her face and graciously placed beside her, Jessica could almost see the shame of Spider-Woman within the white eyes of her mask.

_"For the glory. For God."_

Those words reverberate in her mind… It was her own voice that keeps speaking in her mind… What glory? And why would God wish this upon her?


	2. Faith and Glory I

_"Avengers Assemble!" _

As much as those words inspire, they also come with a heavy weight to those who consider themselves as an Avenger. When an Avenger hear that, it usually mans that the world turning upside down is a plausible idea. As Jessica felt herself hoisted out of flight and landing upside down painfully, plausible just became a reality.

"Klaw, now!"

Spider-Woman quickly tries to compose herself by maneuvering to her feet despite the coils wrapped tightly around her upper body thanks to the trademark signature of Constrictor. Regaining her stance after such a painful impact, Spider-Woman quickly tries to pry the grip of the coils with her strength. The difficult part isn't only the strength that Constrictor's tentacles have it's also how her arms are restricted. Her right arm is pinned to her chest leaving very little room to try and gain some leverage; and while her left arm have more movement, the fact that the coils are wrapped all the way to her elbow gives her little to _no movement_; her hand flailing uselessly by her hips, giving her no chance of retaliating with her venom blasts.

"Klaw! What the hell are you waiting for, get her now!" Constrictor calls to his ally who is favoring the injury Spider-Woman gave her.

"This.. this wench punched me!"

"I'm … going to…! ACK!" Spider-Woman makes a fervent attempt to pull her arms apart from their confined position but Constrictor tightens the grip, causing her to momentarily give up. One coil she will most likely be able to get free but with both of his arms tying her up, it's going to be a struggle. Even trying to speak isn't an easy task since the tautness is now forcing her to focus on her breathing as well.

"You're not going to do anything, wench!"

Klaw could be considered to be one of the laughingstocks of the criminal underground community but if anyone is to find himself or herself in the painful end of his sound blaster, the thought of ridiculing him might vanish. Spider-Woman considered taking back her insults as he starts to bombard her with the blast, which is causing her whole body to feel the agony. If her hands are free she would clutch her head as if to 'absolve' the pain, but alas, with Klaw's attack and Constrictor's vehemence on his grip tight, Spider-Woman isn't given any room for solace.

"Feel the pain, Spider-Woman," Klaw turns his blaster to the next level sending Spider-Woman into a screaming fit, writhing violently within Constrictor's coils before falling to her knees. "You thought you could out do me?! Hah! You are _nothing_ without your Avenger allies! You are NOTHING!"

The Masters of Evil are rarely short in numbers and the Avengers are more than always scattered so when the infiltration of this section of the villains' hide out began, Spider-Woman almost immediately found herself on her own chasing these two. They had a better hand on wits than Jessica thought they would as they are now taking advantage of her carelessness. She lets out another scream as she feels the coils tightening and the sound wave blaring. Every inch of her body taking in the excruciating pain of Klaw's attack and Constrictor is keeping her grounded; This could very well mean her defeat is drawing near. As always, she will be encumbered with the thoughts of not being good enough if she somehow manages to get out of this alive.

"Spider-Woman, hold on!"

Before she is able to decipher whose voice it is, Spider-Woman suddenly feels the pain of Klaw's attack suddenly disappear, leaving her with the tautness of Constrictor's coils to be dealt with. A quick glance to where Klaw once stood, Spider-Woman could see that Tigra is upon one of her assailants, fighting passionately to make sure that he is too preoccupied to use his weapon. With claws fully extended, Tigra strikes, achieving a deep cut through his chest, causing him to scream in pain and dropping all of his attempt to fire his sound blaster, which in turn leaves Spider-Woman with no distraction to try and free herself. With that in mind, Jessica clenches her fists and starts working her strength against the coils holding her captive. Regaining some of her lost stability, she starts to try and push her elbows out, attempting her very best to try and undo their grip by using all the strength she can muster. She can break free and gain her freedom. _She_ is Spider-Woman. This simple obstacle should not even…

"Don't try it, useless woman!"

She screams from the top of her lungs as she strains against the metal tentacles, the strength still firm as they are digging tightly against her red suit, bruising her flesh underneath, and still doing their job of keeping Spider-Woman useless. With Klaw no longer a nuisance, she should have no problem freeing herself but for some reason she is still burdened with such clichéd tactic.

"I like the fact that you sound confident when you are the last one standing, Constrictor."

The voice didn't sound like the best cavalry but hearing Constrictor let out a howl of pain does equal good things for Spider-Woman. Almost immediately the coils restraining her loosens and she falls on all fours. Panting heavily as she looks up, Spider-Woman is able to spot the image of Moon Knight hurling more of his moon shaped boomerangs. Having sustained an injury from the lunar objects already, Constrictor stumbles away, deflecting what he can with his good arm, which of course doesn't deter the fact that Moon Knight is still coming towards him with speed. With staff in hand, Moon Knight strikes the coil and follows up by slamming the tip of his staff on Constrictor's nose, eliciting yet another howl of pain as blood starts to pour out of his nose. Without waiting for any sort of retaliation, Moon Knight delivers one last swing of his staff, hitting Constrictor in his face, knocking the villain out cold on the ground. Almost in the same moment, Tigra also finishes off Klaw with one good punch in his face, imprinting the form of his head through the ground.

"Well, that didn't take too long," the feline heroine gets off her fallen prey and turns to Spider-Woman before glancing towards Moon Knight. "Good job there, Specter! I guess there was a reason why you are sent to the West Coast!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that was the main reason," tossing his staff to the wear and tear of the battle, Moon Knight then tends to the blood that are now all over his white suit. "Aside from being Barton's punch line, I'm sure."

"Well, you're **useful**."

While still tending to her current state, Spider-Woman looks up and notices Tigra's expression that is nothing short of disappointment that is focused on Jessica. One could wonder what Tigra is thinking with that kind of facial expression, but her previous word about being 'useful' insinuates her dislike for Spider-Woman's effectiveness in this mission.

"If we're done catching our breath, I'm sure helping the others would be the smarter way of using our time."

"Most likely Rhodes and Vision has everything under control," Tigra starts to make her way pass Moon Knight with the same aggressive tone that is fuming towards Spider-Woman. "I'm sure we'll talk more about this in our meeting."

With those words, Moon Knight follows after Tigra leaving Spider-Woman licking her wounds, looking down on the ground feeling defeated. While Klaw and Constrictor are now unconscious and sustaining heavy injuries, Spider-Woman won't be the one enjoying the victory. She can only surmise how the meeting would go with big Avengers like Tony Stark and Steve Rogers looking over the mission's details. Something that she isn't looking forward to, to say the least.

* * *

**_West Coast Headquarters_**

The monitors kept flickering throughout the whole entire meeting, which caused Jessica to grit her teeth every time. If it was just the outdated equipment that the West Coast are equipped with, Jessica would be able to withstand Stark's pompous tone for a few more meetings, however it wasn't just that. It's the fact that the whole entire eyes of the team are bearing down on her as War Machine updates Captain America and Iron Man about their last mission, which somehow is all about Spider-Woman and her inept dealings with the Masters of Evil.

"Just how many of them were there?" Steve Rogers usually doesn't have that tone of voice when talking his team, but today he does. Again the monitor flickers as he speaks. "I was under the impression the infiltration was properly planned."

"Wonder Man, Quicksilver, and She-Hulk's injuries must have a better explanation than that, Tigra. I mean come on, it's Ms. Drew we are _talking_ about here."

Tony Stark has a way with words no doubt and it's more than obvious that today he is playing with them to discreetly stab at the debacle that Spider-Woman experienced today. She wishes that he would just put his faceplate on instead of leaving it open; his facial expressions are rather annoying and only accentuate everyone else's burning stares at her. Of course Tigra has been the main fuel to the fire that ignites the admonishing tone that this meeting has been going.

"No, Iron Man," she speaks again, which causes Jessica to run her gloved hands through her black hair hide behind herself as she is once again being scrutinized as a failure, "Spider-Woman went off on her own to go after Constrictor and Klaw and was unable to beat them. Because of her lack of good judgment, Moon Knight and I had to pull away from helping Ptierro, Jen, Barbara, and Simon. They were over run with the Zemo's forces. Luckily War Machine and Hawkeye were close enough to aid them before it was too late."

Jessica hasn't maintained eye contact for a while now, as the words of her fellow teammates are enough. Her eyes remains locked with the hollow eyes of her mask that is draped on the table just below her head. No need for masks, helmets, or secrecy when it comes to an Avengers' meeting; they are comrades, friends, and sometimes lovers, or deeper. Unfortunately for Spider-Woman, they are just peers—ones who have no qualms of ripping her apart her piece-by-piece because… for _whatever_ reason. In fact, she can't remember why it became this way.

"In other words, she failed," there goes Tony stark again.

"No, she is a _failure_."

Jessica expected Tony Stark to say something rude but for Steve Rogers to chime in right after him was something different. Tears started to from on her eyes from the word 'failure' and she can feel her chest getting heavy.

"Failure." Tigra's one word followed.

"Useless."

"Inept."

"Trash!"

It feels as if the meeting was planned out the way it is playing out; each teammate with a deriding word to degrade and ostracized Jessica. Each word penetrates, each word making her tears drop and falling on her mask.

"STOP IT!" Jessica screams.

"Useless."

"Failure."

"TRASH!"

"SHUT UP!"

With tears now streaming down her cheeks, Jessica looks up to face her peers to try and get some of her pride back. She was expecting the familiar and the disappointed glances of the Avengers; Tigra with those tiger eyes glaring at her for shouting back, or maybe Vision's cold but demanding expression, or maybe the astonished look on Stark's face, however the strange silhouettes that are looming over her shocks her to wits end. Where the Avengers would've been, the strange group of shadows is now staring at her; they had a distinct and somewhat familiar form, but the darkness that looms over them makes their identities difficult to decipher.

"_You are prey for the depraved minds_."

One of them speaks in a sullen tone; a voice that she doesn't recognize among her teammates. Confused and somewhat angry still, Jessica tries to get up to put herself in a better stance only to feel a taut and somewhat painful pull all over her that keeps her sitting down. Glancing downward, it is then that she realizes that everything is wrong with her position and location! Gone are the Avengers' round table that she was once leaning down in shame and what seemed to have replaced them are ropes that are wrapped about her body, keeping her sitting down on what seems to be a regular wooden chair.

"Wuuhf fhn hnnn mf gumng un?!"

Along with the strange new sensation of having her hands bound together behind the chair, her legs forced together and lashed on the chair legs, further keeping her immobile and unable to use another part of her body. Along with the ropes meticulously tied all over her body, Jessica feels a cloth digging tightly between her lips, keeping whatever it is that is stuffed in her mouth trapped inside, which of course results to her speech being inhibited. With eyes wide that is now hidden within her mask that is mysteriously now over her face again, Jessica starts to look around frantically amongst the shadow figures for some kind of answer. Though what her eyes convey to her instigates far more questions than actual answers. A figure with a black hood now accompanies the crowd of shadows. His eyes shining in an ominous white glow as it stares at her as if to survey her trussed up form.

"Whu uuuhn ufh?!" Jessica cries through her gag towards the strange hooded figure that now takes a few steps forward, revealing his muscular built and his attire that resembles an executioner of some sort. "Wuuhf'f gumng un!? Wuuhf uu ufh uuhnf?!"

"Failure."

"Useless."

"Inept."

"**_Helpless_**."

The words of her teammates echoes among the shadows that stand behind this hooded person who takes a few more steps forward.

"_Understand that I am Justice **uncompromised** by fools. You see, I understand how weak and frail you are, Spider-Woman," _he tells her as he stands over with those ominous eyes.

Straining fervently against the bonds that are holding her hostage, Spider-Woman screams through her gag as the man gets closer and closer. His words contradict the expression on his face that holds a bit of sardonic and vileness to it. She is as the words have described her: helpless.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Faith and Glory II

A warm shower is exactly what Jessica needed after such a long day. One would imagine that after resigning from the Avengers, Jessica's life would be less demanding, but she didn't exactly choose a life that would hide her from the dangers of the outside world. She chose to be a private investigator, a path that sends her constantly scrutinizing the many aspects of the smaller criminal circle, which sometimes would be a bit more perilous than it would seem. Today's job was one of those that demanded far more physical altercation than she bargained for and with her powers unreliable as of late, the act of dealing with the common thug isn't as easy as it used to be. With that said, being able to come home and have a relaxing warm shower is indeed a blessing and Jessica is more than willing to indulge in that kind of activity. Little does Jessica know that an intruder has the intent of ruining the idea.

"Feeling refreshed, Ms. Drew?"

There was a split second that Jessica could feel the fear creep up in a way that it froze every thought of reaction. The stranger's voice emerged from behind and quickly regaining her senses, Jessica pushes herself away to gain some space between her and the stranger. Landing a few feet away from the origin of the voice, Jessica points her palms in that direction with the hopes that her venom blasts would actually cooperate.

"Who's there?!"

"Don't be so _shocked_, Ms. Drew," the tone voice and the pun in his words gave his identity away—Jessica Drew's unexpected visitor is none other than Herman Schultz, aka the Shocker. "You've been rattling up a few cages with your last few jobs and the boss isn't exactly liking the idea that you are."

Jessica never really got used to the way Shocker dresses up as he commits his petty crimes. Sure she gets the function of his suit, but the ridiculous get up and the vibrant yellow with the bright red doesn't exactly spell _intimidation_ for her. While her former Spider-Woman attire had the same color scheme as Shocker's, at least most people thought it fit her; it was provocative, more 'masculine in pigment', and it adheres to the color of the spider that gave her the powers. Shocker's on the other hand left many of his peers baffled as to why he chose this color scheme. She can almost remember every one of Spider-Man's jokes about Mr. Schultz's decision in attire.

"I'm assuming you're here stop me from rattling up some more?" Jessica asks, trying her best to appear as confident with her stance.

"You can say that, Ms. Drew."

While she can sit here and ridicule Shocker's outfit, at least he has one viable for the situation regardless of how atrocious it looks. Jessica on the other hand had just barely put on her black lace boy shorts and a white tee that barely covers her belly button. The feeling of being exposed is one of the things that she hates most; though home invasion by a C-list villain isn't high up on her list of likings either so in this predicament, there are a lot of things going against her. Be that as it may, at least Jessica can say that Shocker still looks like an idiot in his costume.

"Who sent you?" the towel on her head drops behind her, letting her long black hair dampen her shirt as it falls down in full length. "Didn't know you can be hired by testosterone filled frat boys."

From Jessica's experience, low level super criminals like Shocker are easily provoked with words. And whatever damage words do to their pride, someone like Shocker will usually try to retaliate with something physical and this situation is no different. Almost immediately after she insulted him, Jessica finds herself jumping out of the way as Shocker releases his projectile from his gauntlets. Landing behind her bed, Jessica finds some sort of safety as the next blast from Shocker is deterred with her cover. Though it won't last long and retaliating soon would be prudent.

_"Come on," _looking at her hands, she strains to try and get some sort of spark out of them but nothing comes out yet. _"Come on! COME ON! I need you now!" _

Whether it was the inner thoughts, straining every muscle in her arms, or maybe just some good luck, regardless of the reason, Jessica's hands glow in the familiar green energy, eliciting a small smirk out of her lips. Impeccable timing on her powers as well since Shocker's tactic of using both his gauntlets sends her bed in pieces, which of course causes Jessica to roll out of its vicinity as tattered bed sheets, distorted bed frames, and the such are now flying all over. Landing in a crouching position, Jessica aims both her palms at Shocker's direction; his last attack leaves him completely prone… but the moment seems to be in vain.

_"NO!"_

When her powers worked immaculately, it won't even take a second until the venom blasts projects from her hands. Despite the green glow from earlier, nothing but sparks omits from her hands, which of course does nothing but add a demeaning display of her lack of working powers. Shocker immediately takes advantage of this and aims both his gauntlets at her. The result sends Jessica flying across her room, hitting the wall rather painfully, with an added painful landing on the floor. The moment of impact, Jessica could hear nothing but an excruciating siren like sound, which causes her whole entire senses ajar. Trying to get up proves to be an agonizing task and trying to keep her eyes open doesn't seem beneficial at all since all she sees are blurs and white dots. As Spider-Woman, Jessica's durability is beyond a human being so a blast like the one Shocker gave her wouldn't be this much of a ringer. Unfortunately, Spider-Woman didn't exactly clock in tonight. With that said, Jessica falls back on her face with her consciousness barely staying with her.

* * *

"You really thought you were going to outsmart The Kingpin, did you, Ms. Drew?"

The sound of Shocker's voice seems so surreal and far more dramatic since Jessica hasn't recovered from the blast. In fact her whole body seems to not want to respond so as the sound of duct tape ripping echoes, Jessica can only give a weak whimper knowing fully what was going to happen next. Her arms are pulled behind her and quickly wrapped in duct tape by the wrists. As if the amount of rolls Shocker applied wasn't enough to keep her hands palm to palm for a long time, he adds another set of duct tape on her elbows, which truly renders her arms useless behind her.

"You know, when I was hired for this, I didn't believe them when they said I'll be going after the _original_ Spider-Woman," for a moment, Shocker's weight alleviates from her prone body and the reason is that he is now upon her lower body, grabbing her bare legs so that he can pin them together like her arms by wrapping tape above her knees. "Then again, all you Spider-dames are all the same to me so I didn't really know there was more than one; I just thought you had a costume change and a different hair color. Guess that one that hangs out with the West Coast is different, but who the hell cares about you or that one?! I mean, unless your name is Spider-Man, you '_Spider-whatevers' _don't really matter! Besides, you're not so dangerous after all!"

Jessica's verbal qualms don't come out as coherent as she wishes it would. Just a few whimpers here and there, but of course nothing can really to deter Shocker's words or his actions now. After a few layers of duct tape above her knees, he then proceeds to do the same on her ankles, applying the same amount of layers and tautness, ensuring that her legs will not be able to come apart any time soon—or at all _without_ help; just like her arms.

"I guess the frat boys picked the right one for the job, didn't they?" after a quick pat on Jessica's barely covered rear, Shocker grabs her underneath her armpits and drags her across her room. Despite the grogginess, Jessica makes an attempt to struggle out of his grasp, which of course gets her nowhere. Eventually she finds herself shoved to a chair where she barely manages to stay on. "Whatever evidence you gathered in that place, you're not going to be able to deliver that to your client. In fact, you might have to no-show for work tomorrow!"

What was insinuated with his words is more than enough to send a shiver up Jessica's spine, though even if she did have the will and the energy to move, Shocker makes sure that her tape bondage is even more secure by adding more around her body. A few more layers are applied around her breasts, pressing her white shirt into her flesh and ensuring that her arms remains stuck to her body. After a few layers, Shocker then proceeds to bind Jessica to the chair itself, making sure that her body will remain glued to the furniture. The final addition of more tape to keep her feet stuck on one of the chair legs sealed the idea that Jessica will remain immobile against her will.

"You… you won't… get…"

"Away with this?" finishing the sentence that Jessica was able to really muster since being hit by Shocker's blast didn't bode too well. Looking up from her forced sitting position, Jessica gathers up as much hate as she can through her glare. "I will get away with this Ms. Drew! Sadly, not you!"

Jessica's attempt to say something else is deterred by something being shoved brutally inside her mouth. The texture itself is familiar and the size is filling but fortunately not to the point of choking her completely. Though any attempt to talk through wouldn't sound so coherent, so instinctively Jessica tries to expel the stuffing out with her tongue, but with Shocker keeping his hand clamped on her mouth, it doesn't get very far at all. With the sound of more duct tape being ripped, Jessica's eyes widen and she lets out a few muffled complaints.

"Ffhupf...! Guhfh... guhfh fhnhfh uufh uf mu muufh!"

Being understood and Shocker complying are in the same boat since he is now on sealing her lips with tape and fervently starts to wrap it around her head, trapping Jessica's hair in the process. Every time it loops around her head, the grasp of the duct tape gets tighter and far more unbearable. Shocker wraps it around at least six times before his third roll of duct tape is finally done. Tossing it to the side, he walks in front of his captive with a sardonic grin on his face that is obvious even behind his odd yellow mask.

"How you feeling, Ms. Drew? Do you regret your little investigation from earlier today?"

"... ghu mu uuhnn... ufh hfhum!"

"I think you'll regret a lot of things as the minutes roll by," taking in the words that seems to imply even more dread for her, Jessica follows Shocker as attentively as she can despite the toll her body has taken. "The Kingpin makes it a point that whoever messes with him regrets the choices they make. And of course the boss also makes it a point that _he doesn't like 'used-to-bes' _snooping into his business."

Turning around to face her, Shocker reveals a device that he holds with left palm. A device that is no bigger than your average tennis ball, but obviously with a far more dangerous intent than a friendly game. From what Jessica can decipher, it's an advance piece of machine with little wires protruding from the corners. Judging from its build, the situation she is in, and Shocker's words, this apparatus is more likely something to eradicate her from where she sits.

"Uuuhm... uuuhm uhnn uh.. guung mu mu?" the tape holding her body hostage lets out creaking due to her struggling as Shocker hovers the device dangerously close to her. Snickering under his mask, Shocker lowers the device and places it on Jessica's lap causing the trussed up woman to squeal from both fright and the feel of the cold metal.

"Let's see how this works…"

Still getting used to the weight and feel of the object placed on her bare legs, Shocker presses a button that causes the sphere to erect 'legs' from the sides, which painfully clamps on Jessica's flesh.

"HHHMMMUUUU!" Jessica squeals through her gag and flinches as much as she can through the taut tape bondage she is placed in. While the 'legs' of the sphere didn't exactly break skin, it is more or less an agitating pinch feeling that is taking some time to get used to; of course having no protection for her legs doesn't help one bit. "NMH HHNH... UHH UH... MM!"

"I wish they didn't have me bring this. Too much complicated programming just to blow your ass up."

The nonsensical talking out loud would've just flew pass Jessica if it wasn't for the mention of 'blowing her up'. With eyes wide from fear, Jessica shakes her head and tries to vocalize her thoughts through her gag vehemently. Though of course it would fall on deaf ears as something in the apparatus changes causing Jessica's fear to multiply.

"You see that number, Ms. Drew?" without Shocker narrating, Jessica already knows and her eyes are glued on the number 'thirty', which doesn't spell anything comforting. Her attention slowly goes back to Shocker's face with a slight plead within her eyes. "Thirty minutes is all you have to think about your life and start talking to the guy up there and ask for forgiveness or something. They probably have a special place for all you super hero types, you know?"

Petting her in the head, Shocker starts to walk away but not before pressing the button, which starts the timer almost immediately.

"I heard you used to be an Avenger. Used to fly around in a sexy red and yellow tights, blasting people like me whenever you wanted to because you believe you were above the law like the rest of these douches and dames. Now look at you! Panties taped inside your mouth, half naked, helpless, and about to blow up to bits in less than half an hour. I'm sure no one will miss you though."

"Mu.. mu hfuhnmunh?"

The revelation of what is stuffed in her mouth riled up more humiliation in what is already a degrading predicament; no wonder the taste was peculiar. Though Jessica has very little time to take that fact in since it's not exactly the most important thing to worry about. Getting out of this predicament is her main priority and doing so requires help—help that she can't provide for herself; her captor could help, though Shocker is pretty set in leaving her to her peril as he reaches for the door of her room. Tilting his head towards her direction, he gives her a wink before walking out of the room, leaving Jessica with the ominous device that is inconveniently clamped on her legs. With dread sinking faster and faster, Jessica tries mightily with whatever energy she can muster to try and rip out of the tape. Pulling and muscling through every direction she is allowed, Jessica finds out real quick that Shocker did a more than adequate job to leave her utterly helpless. Fatigue catches up quickly as his blast from earlier is still weighing heavily; her only real hope is that perhaps her strength can return just for a few moments, then she can rip her way out. If only luck is on her side…

Looking around frantically, Jessica tries to spot something that would help her predicament. Despite the mess on the ground from the 'battle' that occurred, there isn't much that could help her nor would it be attainable due to her position. Looking down on the bomb, five minutes had already gone by and she can't help but scream through her gag. With wide eyes, Jessica takes one more chance to look around, this time her eyes catching herself on the reflection of her closet mirror. Helpless. Captured. Defeated. Here she sits bound, gagged, and the brink of her own death and unable to escape. As if she didn't know just how inadequate she is, here's a mirror to convey to her just how pathetic she looks. Unable to truly peel her eyes away, Jessica gives a small tug on her legs, which of course gets nowhere. She pushes against the tape keeping her in a sitting down position causing the rippling sound of the tape to echo along with the beeping sound of the bomb; again getting nowhere, but the timer on the bomb is.

"HMMP!" Jessica screams as loudly as she can. "HMMP! HUMMHUUU HMMP MM PMMUHM!"

With the last energy she can muster, Jessica pulls against the tape, contorting her body in every direction allotted to her, shaking violently, and thrashing wildly, not so much as caring if she topples over. Of course she doesn't frantically struggle for very long and eventually she tires herself out, hanging her head in shame while mewling pitifully against her gag.

"_You are prey for the depraved minds_."

A voice pierces her own muffled sobs and throwing her head up to see, Jessica gasps at the sight that is presented to her. The reflection in the mirror is now an image of her in her Spider-Woman costume. The sight of her in her costume is enough to elicit a dumbfounding reaction, but the fact that her bonds are also ropes instead of tape adds to the shocking revelation. Letting out a muffled inquiry, it's also in this moment that Jessica notices that duct tape no longer sealing her lips together, but instead a cloth is now pressed between her teeth, keeping what she assumes is still her lingerie stuck inside. Blinking a few times, Jessica then looks down and sees that there is no costume. Still bound with tape, scantily dressed, and the bomb still ticking with less than twenty minutes left.

_"You are **easy prey** for the depraved minds that inhabit our city."_

"Uhu uh mhnnn?"

The voice echoes once again, almost seemingly like it was behind her. The chill pervades and looking around frantically for the origin of this haunting voice, Jessica is once again looking at herself in the mirror with her Spider-Woman reflection. Shaking her head, she takes one more chance to look down and sees that she isn't Spider-Woman and the ominous bomb is still ticking.

"_Understand that I am Justice **uncompromised** by fools. You see, I understand how weak and frail you are, Spider-Woman._"

The bomb is now showing a little under fifteen minutes, the haunting voice that keeps floating about; was it Shocker's blast that is distorting what she is seeing? Is it the idea that she is about to die that is compromising her sanity? Is this a nightmare? With all these questions swirling around, Jessica suddenly has a heavy feeling of dejavu. Why is this familiar?

_"But you need not fear the fools no longer," _the voice calls out again._ "You shall be safe in my protection, FOR THE REST OF OUR LIFE!"_

Jessica is able to make out a figure coming from the corner; A large shadow that is now walking to the light. Frightened, confused, and anxious, Jessica whimpers against her gag and futilely struggles against her bonds. As this mysterious shadow walks towards her, the beeping of the bomb becomes more prominent and rightfully so; it is now ticking below ten minutes. Looking back towards the mysterious figure and trying her best to utter the word 'bomb', to her dread, Jessica sees a man dressed in some kind of executioner attire. The majority of his face is covered in a mask but his vile and grin is easily seen.

Helpless. In the jaws of death. Unable to defend herself in the presence of this vile stalker, Jessica screams and tries to find some sort of escape...

While her body strains fruitlessly, her mind keeps asking herself the question: _"What is going on?"_

**_To Be Continued._**


	4. Faith and Glory III

The battle seemed like a hopeless endeavor to begin with and it ended as such with the villain causing part of the ceiling to collapse on Spider-Woman. Barely half of her body made it out of harm's way and even then the debris are weighing painfully on her. With barely her head, right arm, and part of her chest sticking out of the fallen ceiling, Spider-Woman is still able to catch a glimpse of her Avenger teammates who are captive by the one who almost annihilated her: Baron Zemo. Strutting towards her, Zemo keeps his gun in his right hand ready while his left holds Captain America's shield pretentiously. While it served him rather well a few minutes ago to deter Jessica's venom blasts, it's also a trophy that he flaunts to anyone who would stand his way. The original owner is currently incapacitated and held inside some kind of tube that seems to be keeping him unconscious through a form of gas.

"If your whole entire team wasn't able to beat us," Baron Zemo stops in front of Spider-Woman, forcing her to look up as he points his gun at her head, "what did you think you were going to accomplish- who are you again?"

"I think she was called Spider-Woman once," the pompous voice of the Leader pierces the air, which gets both Zemo and Spider-Woman to look towards his direction who is clearly giving another captured Avenger his attention while he educates Zemo. "She was born from Hydra and was trained like one, and later on converted to the ways of S.H.I.E.L.D. You know her don't you, Jennifer?"

"Ouuuuhh! Hmuhf...!"

Jennifer, aka the She-Hulk, groans through the metal that is clamped over her mouth. The Leader pays her no mind as he inputs some commands on his computer that obviously activated something on the table that she is strapped to. Even her strength isn't able to get her out of the bonds and she is helpless to the uncomfortable sensations that the Leader is forcing on her.

"I thought we caught Spider-Woman?"

Despite her agonizing state, Jessica hears those words and latches on them intently. With a chuckling response from the Leader in regards to the question, Zemo turns his head to the corner where another captured Avenger is being held. Bound to a chair with ropes, Julia Carpenter, the second Spider-Woman, fights fervently against her bonds, not paying mind to the conversation of her captors. One would think that with that much effort put into getting free Julia should've been able to snap the ropes that are holding her firmly to the chair with her having superhuman strength and all. Jessica may not have a full understanding of what _this_ Spider-Woman can do, but she knows well enough that mere ropes should be nothing more than fragile strings that should have no weight against her. Though the futile exertion of her struggles that leaves her panting and defeated—her powers seems to not work against her bonds it would seem.

"We detained Ms. Carpenter," having tortured She-Hulk enough for now, Leader struts himself towards Julia who is currently hanging her head low due to fatigue and shame. Smiling sardonically, Leader grabs Julia by the chin and tilts her face so that he would be staring at the opaque white eyes of her mask. "Her efforts were far more commendable than _that_ Spider-Woman admittedly, though it's still wasn't enough."

"Uun'f fuufh mn! Whnn Uh gnf fuhnn, ufh'uhn gumng uuun!" the messages in Julia's words were easy enough to understand despite them being garbled up by the cloth wedged between her teeth. Enjoying such an angry rebuttal from his captive, Leader responds with a chuckle and ruffles up her orange hair after releasing her chin.

"Save your breath, _Spider-Woman_, you shall need it for what I intend to do with you."

Julia reacts with a growl, biting the cloth cleaved between her teeth and tensing up her body to show her displeasure. Her fists are clenched tightly causing her white gloves to wrinkle, and her effort to try and lunge against her bonds strains the material of her costume. Defeated as she may be, she still has a lot of effort left in her—more than Captain America, She-Hulk, and Jessica herself. Zemo notices this and couldn't help but chuckle at her expense before putting his gun back on its holster. He turns towards Jessica, his white eyes digging deep into Jessica's.

"The first attempt of being a Spider-Woman was a failure then, not that the new one is doing the best job, but at least she's had more successes than you."

"Just put her out of her misery already, Zemo."

"What's the point? One bullet would be wasted on someone who is probably already dead."

"Very true," Leader gives Jessica one last glance before going about his business. "We can only hope that Creel can keep Thor busy enough and Ultron doing the same with Iron Man."

One of the big three of the Avengers is detained while the other two is having a fight of their lives. Two more Avenger members are disabled and who knows how the others are faring against the combined resources of Zemo and the Leader? The situation is looking bleak and Spider-Woman herself is part of that dejecting picture. Painfully trapped between the ground and the debris, Jessica is unable to find it in her to make an attempt to get some leeway despite the dire need to. However she's the only one that has any hope of getting anywhere considering Steve is still unconscious—the gas inside the tube ensuring that he stays that way. She-Hulk isn't able to break free of her hi-tech bonds and even if she could, whatever the Leader is doing to her is breaking her down to mere squeals and groans. Then of course there is Julia, the new Spider-Woman who is unable to break free of ropes despite her super human strength; though to her defense, Julia is vigilant and continues her fruitless struggling despite having no success while Jessica on the other hand is still encumbered by the pain and the pressure—unable to do much at all.

"_You are prey for the depraved minds_."

A voice and then a peculiar feeling hits Jessica, causing her to flinch in her painful situation. Then somehow the view of Julia squirming against her chair tie is hitting a nerve within Jessica far more than it should. It seems familiar… as if she knows her plight quite so well. As she spent a second more watching her black and white heroine counter part struggle, Jessica sees herself in the position doing the exact same thing. A hallucination? A trick? The image of herself in Julia's predicament lasts for a few seconds before it is broken by a dreadful sound of metal footsteps that are accompanied by the sound of another set of defeated teammates.

"Look here, Leader," Zemo claps his hands at the arrival of drones carrying Ms. Marvel and Scarlet Witch,"your robots just impressed me."

The Leader pays very little attention to Zemo's compliments as he is more enamored by what his creations are dragging in: more Avengers who failed miserably at their rescue attempt. The jubilant expression on the green skinned villain is a contrast to Jessica's, whose expression shows dread as Ms. Marvel and Scarlet Witch are dropped on the ground with hi-tech restrains that mirrors the mechanical minions who hauled them to Zemo and Leader's feet.

"Uhnn Uh gnm uum...! Uh'ln guung mu nn un uh uullm uh hulm Mnuhmnl!" Ms. Marvel growls through the metal gag wrapped around her head and over her mouth. While screaming fervently through the said gag, she struggles mightily against the apparatus holding her hands hostage behind her.

"Uun'm... mhunm uh'ln... guung mu gnm uhuuhu... uumh muuh!" obviously in a weaker state than Ms. Marvel thanks to the device that is around her collar to subdue her powers, Scarlet Witch joins the fray of screaming rage towards their captors.

The response from their stifled tirade is laughter from both Zemo and Leader, which of course sends the heroines' rage to new levels. Try as they may though, they are a core of entertainment for the two villains who seemed to have concocted a plan that outwitted the lot of them. With the pain of the building still weighing down on her, Jessica makes an attempt to somehow worm herself through, hoping that if she even manages such a task that nothing is seriously broken.

"Uuughhh…" a painful groan escapes Jessica's lips as the movement is nothing short of torture. With barely an inch of progress, she can already feel something puncturing through her calf, possibly inflicting one of the worse damage that even superhuman endurance can't withstand, though she has to keep going. Her friends **_depend_** on her succeeding.

"Nuhfh uh gu!"

Ms. Marvel cried out against the gag as Leader's mechanical soldier grabs her by her blonde locks and starts dragging her to wherever their creator ordered it to take her. Not too long after, the other drone takes Scarlet Witch by her cape and drags her as well. Both Avengers crying through their gag and fighting vehemently against the bonds that hold their bodies captive. Seeing this sight, Jessica finds a renewed sense of 'need' to get out. Ms. Marvel and her have a pretty close rapport and during the days of her hiatus as Spider-Woman, Carol would always visit in her spare time. Comrades in costume, and almost sisters outside, they would do _anything_ for each other! Jessica can't let this happen!

"_You are prey for the depraved minds_."

That voice resounds once more and against her own thoughts, Jessica turns her attention towards the other Spider-Woman who is still fighting against her bondage. Given the tautness of her ropes, the chair would break before she would get out of the knots but there is hope….

_"You are **easy prey** for the depraved minds that inhabit our city."_

The strangeness of the situation keeps building up as Jessica sees herself on the chair again as helpless as can be; docile and completely unable to even accumulate an ounce of effort to try and get some freedom through her tight restrains. After shaking her head as if to rid herself of the cobwebs, the image of her red and gold costume tied up disappeared, and now it's back to the colors of the original hostage of the chair who is still trying her best to find some sort of freedom. Perhaps the hallucinations are caused by the fact that the whole entire ceiling fell on Jessica? That or the disparaging feeling of defeat could perhaps be closing in and being left to die in like this is causing her mind to see and think things that represents her current state? Could be. Still, why does the taste of the vile cloth wedged between Julia's lips is all too familiar as well as the aching feeling of being bound to the same chair? Then there's the voice that keeps taunting her and reminding her of fragileness… what could it all mean?

"The news just confirmed that Thor has been beaten," Leader's voice pierces Jessica's reverie making her give him her undivided attention with those words. "Now Creel is sating his need for destruction."

"Good. Anything from Ultron?"

With the exception of the comatose Captain America and She-Hulk who is too busy with the pain of the machine that she is attached to, all of the captives pay close attention to the next few words. A few mewl and groans are omitted from their gags, while Jessica ceases all painful effort to slip out hoping and waiting for some good news.

"If you are expecting a full report from him, that's not going to happen. Though the images of the Iron Avenger's helmet on Ultron's hand as a trophy should suffice to paint the message, correct?"

Though the majority of them had their mouths gagged, a very loud and audible gasp emerged from all of them that almost rang in sync with each other. Zemo and Leader would've taunted Carol, Wanda, Julia, and Jessica about their response but they are far too enthused with their victory conversations. The lowly captives are not of a priority anymore. The big three of the Avengers are beaten and with that news right there, the remaining Avengers' morale would surely plummet. Jessica's eyes are wide from the appalling news; her mouth agape and dreadful thoughts are starting to encumber her as much as the debris are on her body. The battle is surely lost and when the rest of the Masters of Evil hear of this news, they themselves will assemble and wreak havoc on the world and possibly defeat the Avengers. Is giving up the only option? How can it be frowned upon when every moment sends a myriad of painful sensations all over her due to what is on top of her? If getting out is even an option, what can Jessica do against two of the most dangerous super criminals when they beat some of the better Avengers? Drowning in her disdains, Spider-Woman lays her head low, accepting the fate of defeat, hoping that the others who are still out there will fare better than her… then again, it's not that hard at all to come out on top of a failed super heroine like herself. Everyone else did it already.

"_You are prey for the depraved minds_."

The sound of the ominous voice causes Jessica's eyes to shoot open inside her mask and her attention reverting back to the general direction where Julia is bound and gagged on the chair, but once again it's Jessica herself who is sitting on the said chair. Her head hanging to the side in defeat while the rest of her body seemed to have completely given themselves to the situation; akin to her submission with her predicament now. Though something seems peculiar with this scene unlike before; a hooded figure stands over her trussed up form. The figure has a devious grin and glowing white eyes that are sardonic as they are hair-raising.

"_Understand that I am Justice **uncompromised** by fools. You see, I understand how weak and frail you are, Spider-Woman._"

Weak. Frail. Words that are causing aspersions within her and literally quite the opposite one would describe the other Spider-Woman. Unlike Jessica, Julia still fights. Unlike Jessica, Julia contorts her body in every direction allowed despite the pain and the agony. The image of her useless form is now overshadowed by Julia's vehement efforts. Then the effort starts showing results as the ropes holding Julia starts to break piece by piece. With a mighty pull, her arms come undone from behind her, and with more movement, the ropes holding her body to the chair snaps as well, and eventually her legs are no longer forced together as she snaps them off as well with her strength. On her two feet, Julia pulls the cloth off of her mouth before charging towards Zemo and Leader with a trail of broken ropes following her. While the two remain oblivious of her escape Spider-Woman decimates their robots and by the time they are aware of what's going on, Julia is upon them, taking Leader out of the fight rather easily, and Zemo barely able to manage such a preemptive attack.

"Nu gnm mhnm Nuluuh!" Scarlet Witch yells through her gag. A cry that doesn't adhere to distress since rescue seems to be on its way.

"Gmun fhnm hnnn, Fpfmunuh-Wumuhn!" Ms. Marvel adds with her own exuberance as she puts herself in a sitting position. In her eyes, Jessica is able to decipher a light of hope that is influenced by Julia's means of undoing Zemo.

_"You are **easy prey** for the depraved minds that inhabit our city."_

The battle ensues and the image of Jessica bound and gagged appears where the pervious resident of the chair was. The hooded man is once again standing over Jessica's helpless form with a devious grin still etched on his face.

_'Useless.' _Ms. Marvel's voice echoes as if she is speaking through her gag.

_'Pathetic.' _She-Hulk's voice chimes in.

"_…**easy prey**…" _Jessica shudders at the feeling of the hooded man's breath upon her ear. "…**_weak_**…"

As if the world is playing a trick on her, Jessica suddenly finds herself in the same position Julia was with the same ropes ensnaring her hands behind her, more ropes added above and below her breasts to keep her stuck to the chair, and legs are bound below the knees and ankles with more ropes securing her feet to the legs of the chair. The hooded man is also upon her, caressing her long black hair with his hands and sending chills all over Jessica. Trying to voice her opinion is quite useless since she is also gagged the same way as Julia was; once again the vile taste of the said gag mingling with her tongue and every time she tries to utter a word, it serves only to make her want to gag more.

_"But you need not fear the fools no longer…." _

_'Inept.' _Scarlet Witch joins the fray of degrading Jessica. Her voice holds a haunting tone like her reputation.

_"You shall be safe in my protection…"_

_'Powerless.' _Now it was Julia's turn to join and she talks over the ramblings of the hooded man with a tone of voice that piques Jessica's attention, making her look towards Julia's direction. _'Powerless!' _Julia cried out again with an abhorrent stance as she points towards Jessica. In this moment, Jessica realizes that her captured teammates are standing behind the black and white Spider-Woman with the same admonishing glares. She cowers pitifully in her bonds, shifting as far away as she can to the chair, especially when she catches Captain America's glare.

_'You are not worthy!'_

While the rest of the words her teammates said were dejecting, something about a noble man like Steve Rogers saying those words that sends a potent and dejecting message. It stabbed straight to her heart and she couldn't help but whimper in her gag, tears seemingly wanting to come out, and even more so when the image of Cap, Scarlet Witch, She-Hulk, and her best friend Ms. Marvel are all celebrating the presence of the other Spider-Woman. Their faces full of elation as she humbly accepts their gratitude while Jessica is ignored and left where she is. Powerless? Inept? Useless? Pathetic? **Powerless**.

_"But you need not fear the fools no longer," _he speaks over the Avengers' celebration, thus getting Jessica's attention. "_You shall be safe in my protection, for the rest of your life."_

The hooded man pats her in the head and before walking away. His presence seemed to have made the victory scene of the other Spider-Woman and the Avengers disappear. So how did she end up here? Where are her 'friends' and comrades? Why does it feel like she has been here before? The hooded man said his words again as his steps causing the wooden floor to squeak. She cries towards his direction as best as she can through the gag; obviously her need to voice out her words is impeded, but she utters them anyway. To be left alone with the words: '_for the rest of your life_' in this situation bodes ill and it's a fate she doesn't want to succumb to, so with that, she pulls and tugs on her bonds, trying frenziedly to find some sort of weakness in her bondage! Whoever he is or whatever he is, he seems to be the scapegoat for the degrading image of being stripped of her Spider-Woman mantle and given to someone else. She can't easy prey. She _isn't_ useless. She _doesn't _need protection! She is _not_ powerless!

"N MM NUP MMMG! N MM FPNNMM-MUMMN!"

Every muscle in Jessica's body is boiling after she screams her words from the top of her lungs. She is Spider-Woman. She used to be one of the well-known heroines of the planet, protecting the Golden State from the sinister plots of villains that dwell in that area. She fought side by side with S.H.I.E.L.D, Spider-Man, the Thing, with the Avengers, The X-Men, Dr. Strange and many others! She saved lives both in and out of costume. When her powers were at its prime, she _was_ Spider-Woman: the **First** and the **Best**. This will not be her fate. She will not be a useless doll to be protected and expended for this psychopath's distorted sense of justice!

_"Do it. Get your powers back," _a familiar voice echoes in her mind and she recognizes it right away: Nick Fury.

The ropes on her body are taxing and the more she pulls on them, the more she seems to grasp a coherent thought process—must be the reason is hearing Nick Fury's voice. Though the question is why is she hearing him now? And when did she have a conversation with him on a bridge while Hydra agents are watching?

_"Jessica, can you hear me?"_ it was cold all of a sudden and she finds herself naked and lying down on an operating table. Doctors everywhere and some Hyrda agents. She tries to move but the feeling of ropes are still abstaining full movement despite her not being bound; perhaps this is just a real strong memory?

_" … You are an inspired scientific experiment…" _the doctor in front of her says in regards to what her father did to her. Her father is Hydra and so is she by blood. These are the facts that she has come to terms with. But why is she seeing this? Again these images seem to be adhering to events that seemed to have occurred and yet she has a vague recollection of them.

_"Hail Hydra." _

Darkness engulfs her and she screams; her voice still muffled by her gag.

_…The Blood of a human…_

_…The Blood of a female…_

A female voice recites those words in the darkness. She carries a tone that is strong and intimidating. The words she utters are cryptic as they are detrimental just by context.

_…The Blood of Jessica Drew…_

_…The Blood of Spider-Woman…_

Those words alone are enough to drive Jessica to fear and in the confines of darkness and whatever else is preventing her body to move, she struggles with all her might.

_…The Blood of an Agent of Hydra…_

_…The Blood of an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D…._

Something in her bondage weakens and something amidst the darkness scintillates. Only for a moment though and then the light was gone.

_…I am a human…_

_…I am a female…_

_I am Jessica Drew._

_I am the Spider-Woman._

_Agent of Hydra. Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D._

The darkness weakens and the light comes back and soon Jessica finds herself back in the abandoned house. The operating table and the image of Fury and the bridge are gone and as Jessica frantically looks around, all that greets her are the worn down structure, the partially broken windows to her left, and then of course the image of the hooded man walking away with a very arrogant beat to his steps.

_"**For the Glory."**_

Gasping through her cleave gag and tensing up from the words that reverberated in her mind, Jessica is suddenly hit with a few more memories: Green men carrying her, taunting her, and binding her to this chair. Some of them resembled old teammates and friends at one moment, and then the other they were the strange green skinned men once again. They seemed familiar but she can't quite place her fingers as to why, and not to mention the images in her head faded quickly and soon she is back to '_reality'_.

"For the Glory," he utters those words as he takes a moment to stop on his tracks. He tilts his head so that his eyes would look at her. He cracks a devious grin once more before walking away again, though this time he won't have the luxury of getting far.

With fists clenched tightly and gritting her teeth through the cloth, Spider-Woman feels a surge of energy spread all over her. Somehow her body is starting to feel like power is hers one again and further proof of that is the fact that one movement causes the ropes binding her wrists to weaken, until finally they snap, freeing her hands. Not too long after, the ropes on her chest come off along with the ones that are holding her legs together. Quickly getting to her feet and ripping the cloth from her mouth so that she can spit the wad out, Spider-Woman wastes no time and flies towards her captor, giving him very little time to react as they crash through the walls of the house. Filled with rage and confusion, Spider-Woman drills her fist into his face while her other hand holds his neck firm. The intent of her attack is enhanced as they hit a harder wall and from there, Jessica remains on the offensive. The sound of her fists hitting flesh and eventually cracking bone echoes—the blood spewing everywhere creates a deadly mess all over. With one last punch that elicits another painful howl from the hooded man, Spider-Woman cocks her hand back, preparing to strike again, keeping him pinned on the wall while holding him a few feet off the ground. Her powers are back and her rage concurs with it. Though in that moment she reaches an epiphany: he won't be good dead and perhaps she got a bit overzealous while on the attack.

"F-For…. The… Glory…."

The words have their own ominous ring to them still, but what truly halts all of Spider-Woman's thoughts and actions is her captor's different appearance. While still dressed in the executioner like attire, his face, mangled as it may be, is no longer human; in fact even the blood that had splattered everywhere isn't red, it's green. The man's bare arms and his mangled face are also of green tint, which Jessica remembers in her memories with the green men binding her. Completely flabbergasted, Spider-Woman drops him on the ground and takes a few steps back. It is then that she also realizes that outside the abandoned house that she was being held captive in is some kind of facility. Reminds her of a hospital with the white walls and the eerie vibe. Turning around, Jessica is able to see that the abandoned house was just a mere prop; a very deceiving one that truly gave her the feeling that she was being held in a much older home.

"Do… y-you have…. Faith… Jessica Drew?" turning around, Spider-Woman points her hands towards her former captor who still remains beaten and bloody on the ground, barely able to utter his words. "… I.. can only… hope that you… do…"

"What's going on here?!" Spider-Woman's first words since she took off the vile gag. "Who are you?!"

"H-He… loves you…"

The last words of a dying being and despite the words, it spelled nothing that would be solace for Spider-Woman, especially not when sirens starts blaring everywhere and painfully digging into her ears. Her first reaction is to move towards the closest white hallway as fast as she can, though that thought is quickly averted when heavily armed men with the same skin pigment as former captor surrounds her. Their weapons pointed at her and more than ready to fire on a whim's notice. Putting her hands out with energy accumulated, Jessica can assess that situation just got from worse to hopeless. With pieces of the puzzle in her grasps, Spider-Woman can finally start putting things together, that is if she manages to turn this hopeless situation around.

**To Be Concluded. **


	5. Faith and Glory IV

"Give up, human!" one of the strange being demands as it points its gun.

"Who are you?!" Spider-Woman's palms are glowing from her accumulated energy; it just takes a thought and she will fire depending on what her captors say.

"Give up or you will suffer!" every corner there is a gun pointed at her; the odds definitely aren't to her favor.

"Go to hell!" but regardless of the said odds, fighting her and now is better than the duration she must have spent in captivity, so with that, Spider-Woman engages.

Her venom blast reacts on both hands without any delay and while some are hit, the majorities are now retaliating. Acting with haste, Spider-Woman jumps to the ceiling to avoid the barrage of firepower that her captors are now retaliating with. Her tactic gave her momentary reprieve and it also acted to help her take out some of her attackers since their own comrades accidentally fired on each other. Though that only bought her a few seconds for they realize soon enough that she is sticking above them and firing off her venom blasts once again. The attack causes more distortion in their ranks, but for every one Spider-Woman takes out, three more would fire back, which quickly deters her offensive ploys to defensive ones. Maneuvering like a spider would along the ceiling, Jessica tries her best to avoid as much of the firepower as much has she can.

"Don't let her get away!"

"Protect the cause!" Jessica lets out a yelp of pain as more than enough hits her and she finds herself faltering to the ground.

"Quickly!"

With no time to lick her wound, Spider-Woman fires back, hitting one with enough force that it topples him back to a few of her assailants. While her crawling tactic may not have averted all of the blast, it did manage to get her out of a surrounded position and now she has some leeway to run forward. To where this may lead to, she isn't quite sure but it is her _only_ option. The stinging feeling of getting hit with firepower causes her to stagger, but she continues, retaliating and dodging every so often. The situation looks really bleak but in her mind being bound and gagged on a chair while being tampered with mentally isn't the better option. At this rate, Jessica would rather die than be part of whatever schemes these aliens are up to.

"Shoot her!"

A shot hits her in square in the back eliciting a yelp of pain. For a few seconds Spider-Woman finds herself unable to keep her speed, but the thoughts of the things that had been exaggerated in her mind, the words of the distorted version of her teammates, the feeling of inadequacy, the failures she has endured being rubbed in her face, a plethora of degrading and humiliating situations, and not to mention the eerie company of the hooded man that constantly hounded her; these such memories created in her mind motivates her to keep going. The hall ahead of her seems to have an end in the form of a door of some sort and perhaps it's a way out or a better environment for Jessica to weed through the assailants coming after her. With her hands omitting energy, Spider-Woman turns around to face her pursuers with every bit of rage she has accumulated thanks to the torture she had endured.

"For the- AAAHHH!"

"Hold the…!"

"GO TO HELL!"

The words were as venomous as her attack. The energy she had gathered cracked through the air and set ablaze every one of her captors that are in the proximity. Like whips made out of energy, her venom blasts breaks through the line, burning and causing anguish to anyone that is near. The screams of agony bouncing off the hallways, which only fuels Spider-Woman's conviction even more—while the sight of their demise is something she takes in with as much jubilance; a counter product to the ones they have injected in her mind. So with those thoughts in mind she keeps firing; with rage being her incentive, Spider-Woman perpetuates her attack and burning through the ranks until depletion takes over. With her knees wobbling and her arms feeling like noodles, Spider-Woman falters and drops on all four. She had reached her limit and replenishment will take some time.

"F-For….. Faith…" looking up, Spider-Woman can see the fruit of her labor as the group that was attacking her are now laid to waste. Some burned to an atrocious and unrecognizable state, while the others, like the one who is speaking is barely clinging on to life. "… and…. Glory…"

"For… God…"

It's been the same nonsensical claims she has heard both in the 'situations' they created in her head and from what the hooded man uttered before his death. Faith and glory seems to make sense but for 'God'? Still panting and weak from her previous rage, Spider-Woman takes a moment to study her fallen opponents to take heed of their characteristics. While the majority of them aren't exactly best references from the damage they took from her assault, Jessica is quickly able to recognize the green aliens that apparently held her captive for some unknown amount of time. While she had never truly faced them personally, Jessica has heard enough stories from Ben Grimm about the hostile alien life form called 'Skrulls'. Though finding out who they are doesn't explain anything about what their purpose is for abducting her; their purpose must be far more sinister since they kept her alive and tortured her mind like no one has before. Though contemplating on it would not be beneficial since the sound of cavalry arriving not too far away bodes ill for her. Still weakened, Spider-Woman scurries to get to her feet and turn towards the door. The plain steel door is peculiar as she walks up to it since there seems to be nothing for her to use to enter, but that quickly changes, as she is scanned top to bottom by a strange light coming from the side panel. At first Spider-Woman flinches, though the moment the scanning stopped, the door in front of her slides open.

As soon as it opens, Spider-Woman is met by darkness and a cold breeze; those alone makes her not want to go in but with what is coming behind her, perhaps what is inside is a better chance than the next wave of Skrulls. With a high sense of attentiveness, Jessica steps inside and almost immediately the door behind her closes, leaving her in a pitch-black room. Part of her is inclined to believe that maybe out there with the masses of Skrulls might've been a better option, but it's too late to make up that decision now. Forward is the only way to go. The first step is answered by a resonating echo form her boots. The next step causing the same sound making her think that perhaps she is in wide spaced room. For some reason she is drawn to move forward despite sight being limited; though the more her eyes gets adjusted, Jessica is able to spot a few things that are foreign and obviously alien technology. Though she pays them little mind since somehow she is compelled to move at a particular area and she isn't quite sure why.

_…The Blood of a human…_

_…The Blood of a female…_

The voice of the female from earlier resounds in her head and for a few moments she stops walking.

_…The Blood of Jessica Drew…_

_…The Blood of Spider-Woman…_

Her name and her alias echoing from the woman's voice once again and unlike before when she first heard these words, an image of some sort appears not too far ahead of her; a vision of a naked woman—a female skrull standing with a ball of green fire in front of her. Like some sort of sermon, she is surrounded by other skrulls, reciting words that Jessica cannot understand the purpose of it.

_…The Blood of an Agent of Hydra…_

_…The Blood of an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D…._

The female skrull recites the words with passion in her tone. A blood soaked cloth is then drenched over her face by another skrull and her words become heavier; the meaning becomes more apparent.

_…I am a human…_

_…I am a female…_

_I am Jessica Drew._

_I am the Spider-Woman._

_Agent of Hydra. Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D._

The woman is no longer a skrull; her flesh is not longer green but instead she is human. As Jessica walks closer she can't help but notice the immaculate similarities between her and this person. Naked as this woman is, the long black hair flows behind her sweat covered body. Getting up slowly in the crouched position, she turns around and faces Spider-Woman with a sardonic grin plastered on her face.

_"**For the Glory."**_

Jessica stumbles back a few steps almost losing all sense of stability. The sight of her naked form standing a few feet away from her is jarring to say the least. Not to mention, to hear those words coming from a look-alike is also quite appalling.

"It really was for the Glory, Jessica," then just like that the vision is gone, instead a voice replaces it. Quickly turning around baffled, Jessica gets less clarity but more confusion as a figure wearing her costume walks towards her. "It was our faith to God that led us to the path. You were part of that path. You were to be my mask in a world where we are feared, hated, and desecrated."

"Skrulls…." the doppelganger lets out a smile as Spider-Woman calls her out for what she is. "… You are a skrull!"

The doppelganger's smile widens as she takes a few steps closer towards Spider-Woman. "I am. My name is Veranke. I am the Queen of the Skrulls, and I am here to give your name glory through my mission."

"My name… glory? _Your mission_?" still confused, Jessica raises her tone of voice as she questions the doppelganger. "What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"Who remembers Spider-Woman, Ms. Drew? Who knows about the exploits of the 'Dark Angel of San Francisco'?"

The doppelganger takes another step forward, flaunting her form while keeping the same sinister grin on her lips rather prominent.

"Who will be able to tell the difference, Jessica Drew? And why would you have any disregard for what God had planned for you and your '_identity_'?" she steps closer. "We will make your name be worth something. We will glorify your existence. The universe will Marvel at your presence once again. You will be known to the rest of the world as the conduit who brought the lost children of Earth to God."

Jessica Drew had never been a religious woman. With everything that has been going on in her life, gods aren't the infallible entities that most religions make them out to be. To Jessica they were fallible, malicious, and sometimes a bit too human. The words of her doppelganger in terms of religion have no bearings on her but the talk of her identity does. Angered from what was stated and the humiliation that is still burning clearly in her head, Jessica's hands erupted with a greenish aura. Despite the fatigue and odds, Spider-Woman will not allow herself to be a pawn. Seeing this, Veranke does the same and allows her hands to accumulate power as well.

"Fighting God's will isn't smart, Jessica," the tone in Veranke's voice is full of confidence.

"The hell with your 'god'. I WON'T LET YOU REPLACE ME!"

"Let me?" the grin on her doppelganger's face shifts slightly. In fact, her skin color changes completely and the distinguishable skrull 'chin' and skin color takes over. "Dear Jessica, you've already been replaced. While you have remained in the comfort of that room, I have been making arrangements for my peoples' arrival in your world."

"W-what…?" keeping her offensive posture, Jessica takes in the dejecting words. Part of her wants to believe they're fallacies but nothing seems optimistic for her so what else is she to believe?

"The Avengers disassembled but the New Avengers rose to the occasion and I was part of that team as Spider-Woman. Secret identities are now at risk, Fury is no longer in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D., Rogers and Stark are now at each other's throat," the words are digging at Jessica despite her not understanding the whole picture of things. "But amidst all this chaos, God has a plan. And you, Ms. Drew, _you_ inadvertently will be the face that will bring God's plan into zenith! With my hand, your name will be remembered! You will finally be loved as you should be, for you are one of God's children!"

Tears of anger had formed within her eyes but her mask absorbed them. Her fists trembling with rage and the powers omitting from them burns even brighter. Her teeth grinding against each other from the thought of what was being done in her name and the things she has gone through mentally. Without any more inhibition, without anymore need to listen, Spider-Woman screams from the top of her lungs and fires at Veranke. The Skrull Queen responds by firing back, their venom blasts colliding sending forth a surge of energy lashing everywhere. The stalemate of their powers takes their toll on Spider-Woman, her knees wanting to give out and her arms having the need to drop and cease the strenuous weight she is feeling. Though the words Veranke shared, the secret invasion these Skrulls had concocted, and the need to protect her name drives her to renew her vigor. Pushing with both her hands and unleashing more of her energy from within, Spider-Woman lets out another cry of anger and with that, Veranke finds herself overwhelmed and faltering to the ground.

"…. You… do not… understand… do you…?" in pain, costume tattered, and smoke rising from her body, Veranke barely manages to speak, "…. It's… for the… good… by God's… will…"

"I already told you," standing over Veranke, Spider-Woman's hand is still glowing dangerously as she points them to the Queen, "your 'god' can go to hell where he can meet you there."

"He's not… my God… Jessica Drew… He's also yours. He is _OUR_ God. And we will make you understand."

After the last words were uttered, a sharp sting hits Jessica from behind that causes excruciating pain to bombard Jessica. It only takes a few seconds before she falls to the ground, convulsing and almost out of consciousness.

"My Queen!" footsteps echoes all over as soldiers rush to their Queen's aid. "Are you alright?!"

"The nonbeliever…. is stronger than… I thought," still favoring Spider-Woman's outburst of power, Veranke eases herself into a standing position with the aid of one of her soldiers.

"She is stronger than we all thought. We do not understand how her powers manifested when they did, but she bested our control."

Spider-Woman wanted to respond kindly, but the affect of whatever hit her is starting to encumber her greatly. Even keeping her eyes open is a grueling task.

"See to it that it doesn't happen again. Render her powerless as she is supposed to be."

"Yes, my Queen."

As the last words starts to become a distant echo, hands are now all over Jessica and her body no longer wants to respond completely. Her eyelids becoming heavier and as she is hoisted up and dragged away, she gets a glimpse of Veranke grinning at her. One second she was a skrull with an insidious smile, the next she is again in human form; she is in Jessica's body to be exact. With that, the darkness takes over.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Looking at her mask adds more dejection than Jessica already needs. She remembers why she is here now and no doubt her enemies added one last touch of humiliation by taking off her mask and placing it next to her. It truly is a symbol of defeat. Having regained her strength form her previous fruitless struggle, Jessica tries one more time to pull her limbs apart from their forced position. Every ounce of strength she can muster, every inch her bondage would let her, and with every discomfort she can get pass, Jessica tries vehemently to break free but alas the ropes fought back. They dig through the material of her costume, adding more aches than she already needed. The Skrulls' forte in their rope work is as scary as it is humiliating with the fact that they have tied her down to a helpless damsel, and the fact that they even added a rope that saws between her legs every time she moves specifically her arms more than insinuates that they wanted her to feel humiliated in different levels. Perhaps she truly is _hopeless_.

"Hehnnnu..." the first time she woke up, Jessica had a lot of fight but as time flew by her attempts to call through the gag has become weak; almost as if she is just calling out just to tell herself that she is still alive. "Anuuneh...? Fnuahfh...?"

Even the comfort of speaking is taken away. Drool cascading from the corners of her mouth due to the bit gag that she realized is probably the inhibitor to her powers due to every time she would attempt to use strength or even call on her venom blasts, the gag itself would let out a low hum and rendering her useless to break something that she should have no problem breaking. Any attempt she had to take the gag off didn't bode so well and she ended up agitating her already humiliating position. To put it simply, Spider-Woman is helpless. Helpless to the dark room that she seems to be kindly placed in with little to no communication; time itself has become irrelevant just like her.

A tremor causes Jessica to flinch in her position. Again the rope threading between her causing her to moan through her bit gag. Is she dreaming again? Has the unknown amount of time in captivity driven her insane?

It happens again and this time not only did the ground beneath her move but the whole entire structure of wherever she is held shakes in a frightening manner.

"COMEFOUU! Wh-uhahfh'ch guihng un!?"

Without warning, the whole entire structure shifts, almost as if it is sinking, or falling. Without being able to hang on to something or even position herself, Jessica finds herself sliding, and eventually, uncomfortably rolling around and eventually hitting a wall. A painful scream pierces through her gag and her stifled complaints don't stop there as the ordeal continues. Then the sound of firepower starts to join the fray of the tremors. In fright and completely prone to whatever is going on, Jessica can only hope that whatever is out there, whatever is going on that it would be to her benefit. The thought of fear enhances as a wall bursts into pieces from someone firing through it. As much as she can, Jessica shields her eyes and body from the smoke and debris floating about due to explosion; of course with how tightly tied up she is, there wasn't much she could do.

"Hello?!" a voice calls out through the confusion and Jessica's heart stops; A voice of another person calling out for the first time since her captivity after meeting the Queen. "To be honest with you, Jessica, I want to say that you're not exactly sight for sore eyes with what your other self has done."

Adjusting her eyes isn't the easiest thing but as soon as it does, Jessica can decipher a figure clad in in armor and it doesn't take long for her to guess who it is. With the voice, the trademark color, and the glowing arc on his chest, her rescuer is none other than Tony Stark himself, aka Iron Man.

"P-Punu...?" Jessica mewls through her gag as she cowers slightly, unsure if this Iron Avenger is really him.

"I don't know what they did to you, or to anyone else they replaced but… It's time to bring the real Spider-Woman back to Earth. I'm not a big fan of the other one that was parading as you."

**-End-**


End file.
